Agar Kau Bahagia
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Bisakah kau rasakan sakit ini? Sebagaimana kau rasakan penyesalan itu? / Aku pergi, untukmu, untuk kita. Dan pastikan kelak bila kita bertemu lagi, kau akan tersenyum untukku kembali. / FemSasu / JUDIKA-Aku yg Tersakiti
1. Chapter 1

**"Naruto" punya mbah "Masashi Kishimoto"**

**Tp fic ini punya "Yas-chan" dong~**

**NaruFemSasu**

****Hurt/comfort****

**WARNING** : Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll

**#**

**#**

Hari ini masih tetap sama, pagi datang, siang, sore, dan malam juga hadir. Tapi yang membuat malam hari ini berbeda adalah pemeran utama pria di fic ini, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pirang hiperaktif yang beriris mata biru bak langit tanpa awan, sedang diam, duduk di samping seorang gadis manis nan cantik, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang, dan mata oniks yang mempesona juga kulit putih bak porselen yang membalut tubuhnya.

Acara diam-diaman sepasang kekasih ini terusik oleh Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tau harus bicara apa. Meminta penjelasan akan keputusanmu, atau langsung memohon padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Aku sungguh tak tau."Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya ia arahkan pada Sasuke. "Jadi, lebih baik aku menyerah bukan? Menyetujuimu yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini dan kau akan dengan leluasa berduaan dengan anak Hyuuga itu."Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto. Mata oniksnya sukses membulat dengan kesimpulan sepihak dari Naruto. Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan seribu pembantahan yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa masalah kita sudah selesai. Semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke."dan Naruto berlalu, dengan sebelumnya memberikan senyum hangat tapi menyayat hati yang melihat.

…

Sasuke sungguh tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seharusnya Sasuke akan merasa lega saat ini, karna akhirnya ia bisa juga terlepas dari belenggu sang Uzumaki selama dua tahun menjalin kasih dengannya. Seharusnya juga ia senang karna kesempatannya menjalin kasih dengan pemuda yang –menurutnya– ia cintai sekarang sudah terbuka. Tapi kenapa saat ini ia malah menangis sendirian di bangku taman? Apakah ia menyesal telah mengambil keputusan ini? Apa ia merasa bersalah telah menyakiti hati sang Uzumaki? Sehingga hanya sesak di dada yang kini ia rasakan? Entahlah, tapi sekarang ia merasa menjadi gadis yang paling jahat.

Walau Sasuke ingin membantah kesimpulan Naruto tadi, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia meng-iyakan. Sasuke memang diam-diam berkencan dengan pewaris tunggal Hyuuga corp itu. Salahkan Hinata yang mengenalkan ia pada kakak sepupunya itu, dan salahkan juga hatinya yang –menututnya– bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada tutur manis dan sikap lembut yang di tunjukkan sang senpai.

Sasuke harus mengakuinya, bahwa ia bosan, ia jenuh dengan hubungannya dan Naruto. Ia adalah seorang gadis remaja yang masih senang bergaul, bermain, dan mencari pacar yang sesuai kriterianya, dan dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto selama dua tahun dari sejak mereka berada di bangku kelas tiga SMP , ia sudah mencapai titik bertahannya. Di tambah sekarang ada seorang senpai yang ia sukai yang juga terang-terangan menaruh hati padanya, bisakah ia menolak?

Tidak.

Egonya terlalu besar sehingga ia lebih memilih menggapai apa yang ia sebut kebahagiaan dengan mengorbankan Naruto. Mengorbankan perasaan pemuda itu.

"Hiks…kenapa ak-aku malah menangis?"tanya Sasuke pada keheningan malam dan dinginnya udara. Sasuke lantas berdiri, menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya dan mulai melangkah pulang.

...

Tanpa di sadari Sasuke, ternyata Naruto masih ada di sana. Bersembunyi di balik pohoh yang cukup besar tidak jauh dari bangku taman yang di duduki Sasuke seorang diri.

Mana tega Naruto membiarkan keka –ralat– mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai itu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini. Naruto lebih baik mati bila harus mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke di jahili oleh preman-preman saat ia meninggalkannya.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah selamat sampai di rumahnya, Naruto langsung memacu langkahnya menuju rumah guru yang sangat ia sayangi, yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri, yang mulai besok akan di pindah tugaskan mengajar di kota Suna.

Sebenarnya hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Kerja part time dari pulang sekolah dan baru saja ia akan pulang ke rumah dan istirahat, Sasuke menelpon mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Mau tak mau, karna memang ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya datang juga ke taman. Dan kejutan yang Sasuke berikan padanya saat sudah bertatap muka adalah kejutan yang bahkan mampu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Hanya satu kalimat, 'Aku ingin kita putus.'.

Ya, putus. Sasuke dan Naruto memang menjalin hubungan sejak kelas tiga SMP, dan mungkin kalau di hitung sampai sekarang sudah hampir dua tahun mereka pacaran, dan sekarang akan kandas di sini.

Miris memang. Tapi apa daya, Naruto sudah merasakan ke bosanan dan ke jengahan Sasuke akan dirinya dan hubungan mereka, jadi seandainya kata putus itu terucap dari mulut Sasuke, ia kan menerimanya. Apapun, selama itu membuat gadis yang di cintainya bahagia.

'Sensei..'Naruto membatin membayangkan pembicaraan satu minggu lalu bersama Iruka-sensei. Pembicaraan yang bahkan ia tolak mentah-mentah akhirnya.

...

_fleshback_

"Sensei~"terlihat Naruto sedang bergelayut manja pada guru tercintanya. Iruka-sensei. (yas males ngasih penjelasan ciri-cirinya. Udah pada tau ini kan? Yg belom tau, kasian deh~#plakk)

"Mau bagaimana lagi Naru, aku tidak bisa menolak. Ini sudah pekerjaan dan kewajibanku."jawab iruka bijak.

"Tapi-"Naruto sudah akan protes lagi tapi keburu di potong Iruka.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Aku tak ingin kau tinggal sendiri di kota besar ini. Apa lagi kakekmu dulu sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Jadi, kau mau ikut-"

"Tidak."jawab Naruto cepat dan langsung melepas gelayutannya dari tangan Iruka.

"Hah?"Iruka kaget juga bingung dengan jawaban Naruto yang cepat dan terkesan seperti orang membentak.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Karna...Sasuke."sambil mengatakan itu semburan merah dengan senang hati memenuhi wajah tan Naruto.

"Y-ya~kau dan cintamu. Terserahlah."balas iruka agak malu juga dengan cinta anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Hehehe~"dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunjukkan cengiran gajenya.

_fleshback end_

...

"Hhaaah~sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap tinggal di Konoha."gumam Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih serta terluka.

'Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku akan ikut Iruka-sensei. Aku menurutimu, Kakek.'batin Naruto sambil menitikan airmatanya yang pertama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hatinya terluka.

...

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah berada di kelasnya yang sepi. Maklum, sebenarnya sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. Dan Sasuke sengaja datang sepagi ini karna malas berada di rumah. Hei, siapa yang tak jengkel diam di rumah yang kelewat megah sendirian?

Ya, rumahnya hari ini kembali kosong. Ayah ibunya pergi untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka masing-masing, dan kakak laki-lakinya, mungkin ia sedang menginap di hotel dengan seorang perempuan setelah semalaman berjoget ria di ruangan remang-remang. Hhaaah~inilah keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang.

Sebenarnya setiap malam kalau Sasuke merasa kesepian dan ketakutan sendirian di rumah, Naruto akan selalu menemaninya sampai ia tidur, dan bila ia sudah tertidur lelap Naruto akan langsung pulang ke kos-kosan kecilnya.

Dan semalam, apa yang Sasuke harapkan? Naruto datang ke rumahnya dan menemaninya semalaman samapai ia tidur lagi? Jangan harap. Jangankan untuk menemani Sasuke, melihat wajahnya saja Naruto pasti merasa sakit teramat sangat di hatinya. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

Dan sekarang ia merasa takut bila harus bertemu dengan Naruto. Apa lagi mereka satu kelas, satu meja. Takut, malu, dan perasaan bersalah itu terus menggerayanginya sepanjang malam tadi sampai sekarang.

"Hhaaah~aku bisa gila."dan setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung keluar kelas, berjalan menuju taman belakang KHS untuk sejenak menghirup udara pagi yang sehat dan menjernihkan matanya dengan menatap taman bunga di sana.

Sasuke terus berjalan, dan saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa belihat taman belakang KHS dari balik tembok gedung KHS, Sasuke mendengar suara yang begitu tak asing di telinganya.

'Neji kah?'tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau menikmatinya, sayang?"

"Eenhh…iiya-ahh~Ne-neji~kkhuuuhnh~"

DEG

Oniks Sasuke sukses membulat tak kala matanya melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan Neji, sang senpai yang ia sukai, yang juga –katanya– menyukainya tengah bercumbu dengan siswi berambut coklat panjang yang kini sudah acak-acakan.

Di depannya terlihat Neji yang tengah mencium penuh nafsu pada sang gadis berambut coklah, tangan kanan Neji bermain di dada kiri sang gadis dan tangan satunya lagi menyusup ke dalam rok yang sudah tersingkap ke atas. Sungguh, demi apapun Sasuke sangat sakit melihatnya.

Airmata sudah tak bisa Sasuke bendung, mengalir sudah tanpa isakan. Inikah senpai yang ia kata baik hati? Inikah kakak dari gadis lugu nan polos Hyuuga Hinata? Inikah pemuda yang membuatnya mencampakkan Naruto?

Sasuke benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Tak seharusnya ia mencampakkan Naruto hanya untuk orang seperti Neji. Tak seharusnya ia percaya dengan sikap baik yang Neji tunjukkan padanya, atau-

'Oh shitt, inikah yang ia inginkan dariku?'batin Sasuke bertanya. Mungkin ini yang Neji inginkan. Berbuat baik pada Sasuke, bersikap manis, lembut, dewasa, dan bila Sasuke sudah jatuh pada pelukannya, ia pun sudah pasti akan di lecehkan seperti itu.

Sasuke menghapus kasar bekas airmata di pipinya. Dan ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya, berharap Naruto sudah ada di kelas dan ia akan meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Persetan dengan harga diri Uchiha-nya, ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto, kekasih yang sudah ia sakiti.

...

Brakk

Pintu kelas XI-1 sukses terbanting oleh Sasuke yang membukanya dengan kasar. Dan dua orang yang berada di kelas itu hanya bisa mengusap dada mereka masing-masing karna kaget.

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya diam saja di kursi mereka saat Sasuke melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Dia-hah..hah..be-belum datang?"tanya Sasuke dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karna habis berlari lumayan jauh dan cepat.

"Err…mungkin kau bisa tau dimana Naruto setelah membaca ini."Kiba memberikan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru dongker kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menerimanya, membukanya, dan mulai membaca isinya.

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**Dear Sasuke..**

**Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf bila tak memberi tahumu kalau aku ikut Iruka-sensei yang di pindah tugaskah mengajar di Suna. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ikut waktu Sensei mengajakku karna…karna Kau. Tapi setelah tadi malam kau utarakan keinginanmu, aku sadar, bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan di kota ini bila kau tak di sisiku.**

**Ayak, Ibu, mereka sudah pergi, dan kakekku juga beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi, untuk apa aku tetap di sini, bukan?**

**Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Tapi aku tak peka akan perasaanmu. Aku terlambat menyadari kau yang jenuh akan diriku. Aku terlambat menyadari hatimu yang tak lagi untukku. Maaf,,maaf telah mengikatmu selama ini.**

**Sasuke, aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu sampai-sampai aku tak ingin kau di miliki oleh yang lain. Maka aku berusaha selalu ada untukmu, aku tak ingin saat kau membutuhkan seseorang ada orang lain yang bersamamu. Aku tak ingin itu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, kau sudah tak membutuhkanku. Kau membuituhkan hati yang baru, cinta yang baru, dari Neji-senpai.**

**Maaf Sasuke, maaf.**

**Maaf telah membuatmu bertahan terlalu lama di sampingku.**

**Maaf telah buatmu tertekan bersamaku.**

**Maaf telah buatmu memaksakan rasamu untukku.**

**Bahagiaku adalah bila melihatmu bahagia. Sekali pun perpisahan kita yang buatmu bahagia, aku akan berikan. Karna aku mencintaimu.**

**_Naru-dobe_**

**…**

**...**

Sasuke terduduk di lantai kelas. Tangannya mendekap surat dari Naruto di dada dan airmatanya membanjiri wajah. Tangisnya pecah. Kasih yang ia lepaskan kini benar-benar menghilang.

"NARUTO…"

#

**_END_**

#

#

Fic ini Yas buat untuk sahabat Yas 'Kha-muth'.

Minta doa'y ya readers~..Tou-san sahabat Yas lagi sakit parah. Semoga cepat sembuh…amin!

Yosh~ini fic NaruFemSasu pertama Yas. Akhirnya gantung? Emang. Ada sih niat bikin sequel, tapi yah~lihat entar aja.

Akhir kata

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Mau ngomong apa ya? Ntahlah, yang jelas kalo mau baca chapy ini mending sambil dengerin lagu JUDIKA–-Aku Yang Tersakiti. Soalnya Yas juga baru tau kalau lagu itu tuh ngena banget sama character Naruto di fic ini. Jadinya Yas langsung buat deh chapy ini.

Okeh, spesial thanks buat

**_meg-chan_REdevil_Natsu D. Luffy_mugen' chikara kyoshiro_Drx_Nakamura Nezumi_Conchita_The DeVil's eyes_Jimi-li_Ryuu_Nasumi-chan Uharu_Jielly N.S_**

Maaf gak bisa bales review, males. Soalnya ada fleme di jajaran review yang masuk. Jadinya Yas eneg deh. Kalo mau fleme lagi, silahkan. Yas terima kok dengan lapang dada.

#

#

**Naruto punya mbah "Masashi Kishimoto"**

**Tp fic ini punya "Yas-chan" dong~**

**NaruFemSasu**

**Hurt/comfort**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo (sangat banyak), gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

**JUDIKA–-Aku Yang Tersakiti**

#

#

**NARUTO POV**

Bila ada yang bertanya siapa laki-laki di dunia ini yang paling bahagia? Jawabannya adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa aku bisa di sebut laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia, karna aku memiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai gadis yang kucintai dan mencintaiku.

Uchiha Sasuke, gadis dari kalangan atas, berparas cantik, manis, imut, dan segala macam keindahan adalah miliknya. Sasuke punya mata hitam yang begitu bersinar di mataku. Sasuke punya rambut berwarna biru dongker yang panjangnya sampai batas pinggangnya. Juga kulit putih bak porselen yang membalut tubuhnya. Indah. Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa mewakili kesempurnaannya. Dan aku memilikinya.

Dia milikku, kawan.

Aku yang seorang yatim piatu, di tinggal kedua orang tuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu, dan satu bulan lalu pun kakek yang mengurusku juga meninggal karna komplikasi yang ia derita, hanya meninggalkan sedikit warisan untukku menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas yang sedangku jalani. Dan untuk mempertahankan hidup, aku mulai kerja sambilan sejak minggu lalu. Apa aku selalu bersedih? Ya, aku memang awalnya sangat sedih. Tapi tidak untukku sekarang. Aku bangkit, karna keterpurukan, bukan hal yang wajib untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Dan satu lagi semangat hidupku adalah pujaan hatiku. Gadis yang sejak dua tahun lalu selalu menemaniku setiap kali aku mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Gadis yang menenangkanku saat kakek yang sangat aku sayangi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah gadis yang paling kucintai, yang paling berharga bagiku, semangat hidupku. Maka sebisa mungkin aku akan berikan padanya segala macam kebahagiaan yang mampu aku gapai.

…

…

…

…

**Pernahkan kau merasa**

**Jarak antara kita**

**Kini semakin terasa**

**Setelah kau kenal dia**

**…**

Aku merasakannya. Kau berubah, kau semakin menjauh dari genggamanku. Kau semakin menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Kau langkahkan kakimu berlawanan arah dariku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau membuat jarak di antara kita semakin melebar.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Aku bukan seseorang yang mampu membaca pikiranmu. Aku bukan laki-laki yang bisa menebak isi hatimu. Aku hanya laki-laki biasa yang tak punya kelebihan macam itu. Aku adalah laki-laki lemah tanpa kau yang membuatku tersenyum.

Sungguh, aku tak tau bagaimana dan harus seperti apa membuat jarak ini kembali menyempit. Tapi semuanya mulai jelas, kala beberapa sahabatku melihatmu. Sangat jelas melihtmu sering keluar bersama senpai di sekolah kita. Kalau pun iya kau berkencan diam-diam di belakangku dengan Neji-senpai, itu wajar. Karna semua orang juga tau, kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa sebanding dengan seorang Hyuuga seperti Neji-senpai.

Satu kata yang mungkin orang utarakan kala melihat kalian jalan besama "Cocok", kau cantik dan dia tampan, kalian juga sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang. Dan aku hanya bisa menutup mata untuk itu. Aku berharap semua yang mereka gunjingkan tentangmu itu salah. Semua yang telah terjadi antara kita akan tetap terjalin sama seperti biasa. Ya, semua. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari harapanku, Sasuke.

**…**

**Aku tiada percaya**

**Teganya kau putuskan**

**Indahnya cinta kita**

**Yang tak ingin kuakhiri**

**…**

Cepat atau lambat, aku tau ini akhirnya. Akhir yang kau ambil untuk kita.

Kau mengakhiri kisah ini, di taman tengah kota. Di tempat biasa kita habiskan waktu hanya berdua. Dan di tempat ini pula kau putuskan ikatan yang telah kita jalin bersama selama dua tahun ini.

Aku mungkin takkan percaya bila tak melihat raut wajahmu. Kau serius, kau begitu tegas kala kau mengatakan satu kalimat yang mampu membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

Andai kenyataan tak menamparku, aku sungguh rela bila harus mati karna sakitnya hati ini begitu kau katakan 'Aku ingin kita putus'.

"A-aku tidak tau harus bicara apa. Meminta penjelasan akan keputusanmu, atau langsung memohon padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Aku sungguh tak tau."

**…**

**Kau…**

**Pergi…tinggalkanku~~**

**…**

"Jadi, lebih baik aku menyerah bukan? Menyetujuimu yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini dan kau akan dengan leluasa berduaan dengan anak Hyuuga itu."Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Kutatap wajahmu yang menyiratkan keterkejutan. Kau sungguh terkejut Sasuke? Apa kau mau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tau kalau kau sedang dekat dengan senpai itu? Aku punya mata, aku punya telinga, dan indraku bekerja sebagaimana mestinya mereka melihat dan mendengar kabar buruk itu masuk ke otakku.

Kau pergi tinggalkanku. Kau lebih memilih mengakhiri semuanya, dan memulai yang baru dengan Dia. Aku tau, kau mulai bosan denganku, dengan hubungan kita. Tapi, haruskah kau akhiri semuanya. Haruskah kau lebih memilih Dia dari pada aku?

"Baiklah. Aku rasa masalah kita sudah selesai. Semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke."Aku berdiri, berjalan menjauh darimu yang masih tetap setia duduk di bangku taman. Saksi bisu akhir kisah kita. Juga teman kala dulu kau menangis di pundakku karna kesepian. Sepi akan canda tawa kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Tangis dikala kau merindukan dekapan Ibumu. Terisak mana kala Ayah dan Kakakmu tak pedulikanmu, bertanya tentang sekolahmu, dan apa saja yang terjadi di setiap harimu pun tidak.

Haruskah aku egois dan meneriakimu **"**Aku selalu ada untukmu, tapi kenapa kau campakkan aku?**"** hah? Tidak. Aku tidak perlu meneriakimu, karna aku mengenalmu Sasuke, aku tau bagaimana dirimu luar dalam. Aku hanya akan mendapatkan kekecewaan kembali bila aku benar-benar meneriakimu dan pada akhirnya kau akan tetap tinggalkan aku.

**NARUTO POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

**…**

**Tak pernahkah kau sadari, akulah yang kau sakiti**

**Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari**

**Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku, hapuskan rasa cintaku**

**Akupun ingin bahagia, walau tak bersama Dia**

**…**

Sakit. Sebenarnya hati dan jiwanya begitu sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi kala telinganya mendengar suara isakan dari sang tercinta. Langkahnya sukses terhenti, dan egonya tak bisa mengalahkan hatinya untuk berbalik, hanya untuk melihan Sasuke yang mulai terisak di bangku yang menjadi tempatnya duduk seorang diri.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa masalahnya? Bukankan seharusnya ia yang menangis? Bukankan seharusnya ia yang tersakiti dan yang lebih dulu terisak? Seharusnya, tapi entah bagaimana Sasuke malah orang pertama yang lebih dulu menangis, terisak, dan apa itu bukti ia menyesal? Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan seseorang yang mampu menebak isi hati orang lain. Sekalipun itu gadis yang ia cintain.

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto memilih bersembunyi. Mengamati Sasuke yang masih terisak di bangkunya, dan mengikutinya saat gadis itu mulai melangkah menjauh dari taman kota, kembali ke mansion Uchiha yang megah yang Sasuke tinggali sendirian.

**…**

Naruto berjalan gontai menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Niat awalnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat sirna sudah kala ingatannya kembali pada percakapan ia dan Guru yang paling ia sayangi sekaligus sahabat dari mendiang ayahnya seminggu lalu.

"Hhaaah~sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap tinggal di Konoha."gumam Naruto. Raut sedih juga kecewanya sama sekali tak bisa ia samarkan. Butiran air yang sejak tadi ia tahan pun tak kuasa ia bendung lagi.

Satu titik air asin itu meleleh dan mengalir di pipi tan bergores tiga tanda lahir itu. Tapi Naruto buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah, bahkan barang sedetik pun ia tak boleh terlihat bersedih, kecewa, apa lagi menangis.

Karna bila ia kecewa, itu artinya ia menyalahkan Sasuke atas kesedihannya, karna bila ia menangis, maka tangisannya itu akan menjadi tangis di atas kebahagiaan Sasuke. Tidak. Naruto harus tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum untuk apa pun itu, selagi itu mampu membahagiakan Sasuke. Meski hatinya akan menjerit, meraung haus akan kebahagian karna luka yang telah di torehkan oleh gadis itu.

Tak terasa kakinya sudah sampai membawanya ke kawasan apartemen Guru yang paling dekat dan paling ia sayangi, Iruka Umino-sensei.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung masuk ke gedung apartemen itu dan menuju satu apartemen tempat Iruka tinggal selama ini di konoha. Sesampainya, Naruto langsung memencet bel dua kali dan menunggu.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluh delapan tahun membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Malam sensei~"sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, tapi dengan aura yang berbeda. Biasanya Naruto akan menunjukkan cengirannya dengan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang kentara sekali terlihat oleh orang lain, tapi sekarang ada yang berbeda, cengiran itu malah terlihat sekali di paksakan oleh Naruto. Dan Iruka menyadari keganjilan itu.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini?"Tanya Iruka herang dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Naruto di pintu apartemennya.

"Hehe,,hanya ingin mengunjungin sensei dan mem–lebih baik kita bicaran di dalam saja ya, sensei?"tanpa permisi lagi Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam dan memdudukkan bokongnya di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tengah apartemen Iruka itu.

Iruka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat murid kesayangan sekaligus anak dari sahabatnya berkelakuan seperti itu. Buatnya, Naruto yang seperti ini sudah menjadi pemandangan setiap hari untuknya. Seenaknya dan keras kepala, tapi begitu sangat menyayangi seseorang yang masuk kedalah kehidupannya. Wajar bukan, kalau Iruka begitu menyayangi Naruto, pun sampai bisa menganggapnya anak sendiri walau ia belum berkeluarga?

Tidak membuang banyak waktu, Iruka juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa? Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa kalau kau sampai tiba-tiba datang kemari."Tanya Iruka to the point, Iruka tau pasti ada hal penting yang akan Naruto bicarakan.

Menghelah nafas sekali lalu bertanya, "Apa sensei jadi pergi ke Suna besok?"

"Em..Ya. Kenapa? Apa kau berubah pikiran dan jadi berniat ikut denganku? Wah, kalau iy–"

"Ya. Aku berubah pikiran sensei. Aku akan ikut sensei ke Suna besok."Naruto memotong ucapan Iruka di sertai sorot mata tajam namun memilukan, juga raut dan suaranya yang tegas tapi begitu terlihat jelas menyembunyikan getaran di dalamnya. Iruka sampai langsung terdiam.

"Hah?"

"Jam berapa besok kita berangkat?"mengacuhkan keterkejutan senseinya, Naruto kembali bertanya.

"J–jam 8 pagi."Iruka tidak yakin dengan keputusan Naruto. Pasalnya minggu lalu Naruto bahkan tak banyak berpikir saat menolak ajakannya ke Suna. Maka Iruka melanjutkan, "Tapi Naru, bagaimana dengan Sa–"

"Maaf Sensei, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi yang jelas, kami putus."Naruto tetap tersenyum. Meski Iruka yakin kabar yang ia beritahukan ini sangat mengguncang hatinya. Senyum miris masih setia Naruto tunjukkan pada Iruka, dan Iruka jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat Naruto memberitahukan hal tentang hubunganya dengan gadis Uchiha itu.

"O–ow baiklah. Aku akan mengurus surat pindahan sekolahmu. Sekarang kau pulang, istirahat. Dan besok jam 7 kau langsung ke sini."jelas Iruka panjang lebar. Tidak mau melihat senyum miris 'anak'-nya lebih lama lagi, Iruka jadi menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang. Setidaknya dengan sendirian, Naruto akan lebih merasa nyaman. Dan Iruka tidak mau memperburuk suasana hati Naruto dengan semua pertanyaan dan celotehannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Iruka-sensei."melambaikan tangan sekali, dan Naruto pun menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Iruka yang tertutup.

**…**

**…**

**Memang takkan mudah bagiku tuk lupakan segalanya**

**Aku pergi..**

**Untuk Dia~**

**…**

Pagi menjelang setelah semalaman Naruto mengalami insomnia. Matanya benar-benar tak mau di ajak kompromi, tidak mau terpejam.

Setelah mengecek semua barang bawaannya, memastikan barang yang penting tidak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto lantas berjalan ke luar kamar dan menemui seorang kakak pemilik kos yang terkenal super galak di dapur.

"Nee-san."

"A–aduhhhh,,,kurang ajar kau Naruto. Untuk apa pagi-pagi mengagetkanku, hah?"murka Hana, sang pemilik kosan yang juga kakak perempuan dari sahabat Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto yang mendapat pelototan dari Hana hanya tertawa gaje sendirian.

"Hehe,,maaf. Nee, Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."Naruto memberikan sebuah amplop pada Hana dan melanjutkan, "Ini uang sewa kamarku untuk bulan lalu dan bulan ini. Hehe, maaf aku telat membayar."

"Itu sudah jadi kebiasaanmu. Tapi terima–eh,,ini kelebihan Naruto."Hana menunjukkan sejumlah uangnya yang lebih kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto menolaknya.

"Itu untuk nee. Ini hari terakhir aku tinggal di sini. Aku akan pergi ke Suna bersama waliku."terang Naruto di sertai senyumnya yang menenangkan.

"Be–benarkah?"Tanya Hana tidak percaya.

"Benar dong. Akukan tidak pernah berbohong. Dan maaf sudah banyak merepotkan Hana-nee selama ini"

"Tapi–ah sudahlah. Kau pergi dengan gurumu yang bernama Iruka?"

"Hm.."

"Sampaikan salamku padanya. Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Siap boss."tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hana sampai-sampai gadis berusia duapuluh tahun itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Seakan tidak peduli akibat yang ia lakukan, Naruto tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, masih dengan memeluk Hana. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya, terimakasih."

"Dasar bo–-"makian Hana sukses di potong oleh sebuah suara yang melengkingnya melebihi toa.

"NARUTOOOO…apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan nee-chan`ku…"Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya dari Hana dan menghadap ke arah Kiba yang sedang murka.

"A–aku bisa jelaskan. Kita kekamarku Kiba."Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menjawab gugup.

"Grrr…ku bunuh kau bila macam-macam pada nee-chan`ku baka.."

"Gyyaaa.."Naruto langsung lari, kabur masuk ke kamarnya di ikuti Kiba yang sedang mengeluarkan taringnya(?).

"Mereka berdua memang sama-sama bodoh."

**…**

"Ja–jadi, kau akan pergi ke Suna?"

"Iya."

"Hanya karna kau di campakkan oleh Sasuke?"Kiba terlihat seperti orang yang berniat mencibir ketimbang bertanya baik-baik. Dan itu membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola mata birunya, sebal.

"Tidak begitu juga sih."jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"KAU, aaarrgh,,kau laki-laki paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui. Kalau kau pergi, itu artinya kau melarikan diri Naruto."timpal Kiba berapi-api. Naruto yang di katai kiba melarikan diri, hanya bisa menunduk. Naruto sadar, kalau ia pergi itu berarti ia melarikan diri. Tapi memangnya apa ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melarikan diri? Apa? Buatnya pergi adalah satu-satunya jalan yang mampu ia pikirkan sampai saat ini.

"Naruto–"Kiba kembali ingin menyuarakan pendapatnya. tapi ucapannya keburu di potong oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat soal ini."menjauh dari Kiba dan Naruto menghampiri meja belajarnya. Mengambil satu-satunya amplop yang ada di atas meja. Amplop berwarna biru dongker itu lantas Naruto berikan pada Kiba dan berucap, "Berikan itu pada Sasuke."

**…**

**Tak pernahkah kau sadari, akulah yang kau sakiti**

**Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari**

**Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku, hapuskan rasa cintaku**

**Akupun ingin bahagia, walau tak bersama Dia~**

**…**

Stasiun Konoha pagi ini begitu sepi. Mungkinkah karna masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang mengadakan perjalanan? Entahlah, Naruto tak tau. Tapi yang ia tahu adalah, ia benar-benar takut untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke salah satu gerbong kereta tujuan Konoha-Suna. Ada keraguan dalam hatinya, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan jauh lebih kuat mendorong Naruto untuk pergi, meninggalkan masa lalunya di kota kelahirannya ini. Dan mencari kebahagiaan yang baru.

"Kau siap meninggalkan Konoha, Naruto?"Tanya Iruka ragu.

"Ya. Ayo sensei, Aku tidak mau nanti di dalam kita harus berdiri karna tidak kebagian kursi."jawabnya dengan seulas senyum miris di bibirnya.

"Baiklah."

Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kereta. Memulai semua yang baru, di kota baru, dan juga kebahagiaan yang baru.

Kereta mulai berjalan. Suara dari luar gerbong tak akan mampu menembus pendengaran orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menyamankan punggung dan lehernya di sandaran kursi tanpa menyadari seseorang berteriak, meraung, memohon sebuah hal yang sepele namun begitu berari baginya.

"NARUTOO..Naruto..Naru–"

**Brukk**

Sasuke terjatuh di antara lalu-lalang orang di stasiun kereta Konoha. Sasuke jatuh berlutut dengan tangannya memegang selembar kertas berwarna putih yang beberapa bagiannya basah dan kotor, tinggal menunggu saatnya, kertas itu pasti akan sobek.

"Astaga, Sasuke."Kiba langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih jatuh–berlutut-.

"Sa–"bungkam, itu yang Kiba lakukan kala melihat Sasuke yang begitu menyedihkan. Tak pernah ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal anggun, angkuh bisa semenyedihkan sekarang.

Berlutut di tengah keramaian, menangis untuk orang yang telah pergi, yang ia hianati, tanpa mengindahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Sungguh, Kiba merasa iba pada Sasuke. Walau pun ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak sahabatnya dan sahabat si pirang yang melihat bagaimana Sasuke menghianati Naruto, tapi saat ini, saat ia melihat betapa rapuh dan menyesalnya Sasuke, Kiba jadi merasa bersalah.

"Naruto, lihatlah Sasuke disini."bisik Kiba sambil matanya memandang kereta yang baru saja melintas di jalannya.

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Safirnya mengamati pemandangan di luar lewat kaca gerbong. Keretanya sudah berjalan, mulai menjauh dari sesuatu yang menggelisahkan hatinya. Tapi Naruto hanya diam, tidak berusaha mencari apa dan siapa sesuatu yang membisikkan namanya tadi. Karna bila ia mencoba mencarinya, mencoba kembali merasakannya, hatinya akan goyah. Dan keputusannya untuk pergi pun akan terguncang.

'Aku pergi Sasuke. Kelak saat kita bertemu lagi, pastikan kau bahagian bersama pilihanmu. Aku pun sama, aku akan mencoba mencari kebahagiaanku, aku akan berusaha memulai hidupku yang baru, aku akan tinggalkan semuanya, semua tentang kita. Aku akan melupakanmu.'

**…**

"Maaf…maaf…maafkan aku Naru. Huuwaaaa Narutooooo"raung Sasuke di tengah kebisingan suara kereta yang melaju, juga penyesalan yang membelenggu.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku, hapuskan rasa cintaku**

**Akupun ingin bahagia, walau tak bersama Dia~~**

**…**

**NARUTO POV**

Kota baru bukan berarti akan membuat harimu menjadi lebih baik, bukan? Seperti sekarang, Iruka-sensei terus saja berceloteh tentang menjaga sikap dan prestasi. Hhaaah~aku bosan

"Jaga sikapmu."sensei mulai lagi.

"Iya."

"Kau mendapat beasiswa di sini, jadi kau harus rajin dan prestasimu harus bagus."aku tidak tau, apakah murid-murid yang ada di balik pintu tempatku berdiri ini bisa mendengar celotehan Iruka-sensei? Soalnya suara Iruka-sensei yang sedang ceramah bisa lebih nyaring dari suaraku.

"Iya."

"Sekali lagi, jaga kelakuanmu, Naruto."aaarrggh…dia mengulang semua perkataanya…

"Iruka-sensei, Aku harus masuk sekarang. Bukankan sensei juga ada kelas di kelas X?"alasan yang masuk akal, bukan. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada telingaku kalau Iruka-sensei tetap meneruskan sesi ceramah ria-nya.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Sudah cepat masuk sana. Semangat Naruto."sensei berlari menjauh dariku dan kelas baruku.

"Semangat."seruku lantang sambil mengacungkan tinjuku tinggi-tinggi keatas. Hhaah~aku jadi ingat senpai ku di Konoha.

Konoha.

Aku baru tiga hari berada di Suna, dan aku rindu Konoha. Rindu Kiba, rindu Shikamaru dan aku rindu teman-temanku yang lain. Juga, aku merindukan Sasuke.

"Tidak…Tidak…"Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Apa yang baru saja aku katakana? Aku harus melupakannya. Untuk apa aku mengingatnya sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan pun mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Uukh,,aku jadi muak.

Aku menarik nafas dan, "Huuuuhhhh...fokus Naruto. masuk ke dalam kelasmu, perkenalkan dirimu dan kau akan mulai kehidupan sekolahmu yang baru. Semangat."

Aku mengetuk pintu kelas XI IPS 2, dan saat aku mendengar seseorang, –-sensei–- menyuruhku masuk, aku pun masuk.

Uugk,,,ini yang paling tidak enaknya menjadi murid baru. Kau akan di pelototi seakan-akan kau adalah terpidana yang sedang di introgasi. Menyebalkan.

"Ooh,,,kau Uzumaki Naruto yang murid pindahan dari Konoha-kan?"Tanya sensei berambut perak dan memakai masker padaku. Apa dia benar-benar guru di sini? Penampilannya aneh.

"Iya."

"hm…baiklah, aku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasmu."aku hanya menganggu "Jadi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik."aku memandang teman-teman baruku. Sepertinya mereka semua baik. Dan aku pasti bisa akrab dengan mereka.

"Ohayo minna. Namaku Uzumaki Naru–-"

"HEI…KEPALA DUREN!"

'Hah, apa?'

…

…

**_END_**

#

#

Yas buat chapy ini sebagai sudut pandang Naruto#bisa di sebut sudut pandang gak sih?# jadi belom bisa di sebut sequelnya. Dan akhirnya GAJE bangeeet…maaf~~

Dan maaf bila typo bertebaran, Yas gak sempet ngeditnya, ke sorean.

Chapy depan juga Yas mau buat tentang sudut pandang orang ke tiga dari pihak Naruto. Jadi Yas minta saran dari readers, readers mau pilih siapa? **Sakura** kah? **Shion** kah? **Tsunade** kah(?) Atau ada **pilihan lain**. Tapi harus beserta alasan kenapa milih tuh orang buat jadi orang ke tiganya. Okeh?

Dan Yas kembali membuat fic Hurt. Hhaah~mau bagaimana lagi, otak Yas ke genre itu lagi sih. Yas pengen buat fic yang ringan, tapi gak bisaaa~.

Fic ini juga sebagai penebusan dosa Yas buat Readers yang nunggu fic Arti Kehadiranmu, maaf Yas menghapusnya seenak dengkul Yas. sekali lagi maaf bila ada yang menunggu fic itu!

Okeh, akhir kata

Review Please~~


End file.
